Hollyleaf
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: Her life and her will


"Hello everyone." Said Hollystar, "Why hello Hollystar, we are happy to see you here at this meeting." Said Firestar, Hollystar nods in agreement. "I'm glad, lord Firestar." Said Hollystar, cheerfully. Recently her friends given birth to her littler. "Now get this over, quick. I've got a Clan to look after." Said Hollystar, sadly knowing her duties have to come first over family.

"Oh all right." Said Firestar. "...*Appears* I am here for Hollystar." Said Breezepelt, her other Clanmates mate. "What? Me? Why Breezepelt?" Said Hollystar, her head hurts a little now like a bad warning. "...Well ... Cinderpelt's just given birth, to my kits and she wanted to see you right away! It's ergent." Said Breezepelt, pushing Hollystar she growls and sighs,

"Sorry ... I guess this meeting has to wait," Said Hollystar, sadly now, "It can't Hollystar - If we do not talk now, the Clan's will be in danger!" Said Brambleclaw. "Father?" Said Hollystar, "Yes it's me. Blood Clan is on there way, ... for you're Clan. HURRY!" Said Hawkfrost, smirking evily. "Wha...? Why my Clan, and only my Clan?" Said Hollystar, confused then raise's her eyebrow.

"Well ... Scourge wants too." Said Hawkfrost, Hollystar runs home quickly and finds the Clan on fire. "Wha...?" Said Hollystar, then spots her kits. "What are you three doing!" Said Hollystar, her mate died a long time ago when her kits we're born. "Mom ... we know you're little secret you kept with Jayfeather." Said Kits of Hollystar. "...No..." Said Hollystar, seeing Hawkfrost.

"Yes Hollystar! I TOLD them who there REAL parents are! Jayfeather and Poppycloud." Said Hawkfrost. "No this ... Hawkfrost why?" Said Hollystar, as her Clan members watched in shock, "... Easy ... because you and Jayfeather are really close ... Poppycloud died before you forced her to eat death-berries. You couldn't tell Jayfeather, you are ... a murderer." He sasid.

"...Why?" Said Nightpaw, - Hollystar's supposed kit. "Why what?" Said Hollystar, raising an eye-brow. "Why did you force our real mother, to eat death berries?" Said Lightpaw, stepping forward. "... I did it ... Because Jayfeather told me too, he might be blind but Poppycloud cheated on him from behind." Said Hollystar, "So you killed her." Said Nightpaw. "I had too." Said Hollystar sighing.

"I had no choice it was that - or Jayfeather kills her! You're own mother, I had to I couldn't let be heart-broken anymore. I had to kill her and sort his heart out." Said Hollystar, "YOU lier!" Said Hawkfrost, his claws come out. "TELL THEM THE TRUTH! YOU WE'RE JEALOUS!" Yelled Hawkfrost, angrily at her Hollystar was statrting to cry in front of them.

"I ... I was." Said Hollystar, "You lied to us? All these years? You are a lier!" Said Darkheart, - another kit of Hollystar. "I'm sorry ... I hope you will understand. I was left all alone after you're father, met Poppycloud I decide it was time ... to rip her out of the picture. So it could be me and my 2 brother's." Said Hollystar. "Triator." Said Nightpaw, Lightpaw and Darkheart.

"Please little ones ... you'll understand, one day ... I done it to protect you and raise you, but no one will ever understand." Said Hollystar, thinking: I'm a murderer Hawkfrost is right! "... We will never be like you ... you triator!" Said Nightpaw, Lightpaw and Darkheart. "I understand, I don't want you to be like me." Said Hollystar, then ads, "Be yourselfs." They growl at her.

"We will be ... everyone ... re-move this pest." Said Hawkfrost, then two guards take Hollystar out of her own Clan she sighs and finds a place to kill herself peacefully. "... I done it ... because ... I loved yous." Said Hollystar, her last words they found her dead - she didn't kill herself she was slaughtered. "W - Who? ... Why? We we're about to forgive her!" Cried Lightpaw, crying into Darkheart and Nightpaw's chest now.

"...I'm sorry." Said someone, they look it was the spirite of Hollystar. "I can only make one of you leaders," Said Hollystar. "...Why Hollystar?" Said Nightpaw. "My real ... name ... Hollyleaf. I changed it a long time ago, to Hollystar. I was known ... as a true inspirention and now ... you lot have found out my secret. I've kept for a long time now," Said Hollystar. "Yes, but we forgive you." Smiled Darkheart, he huges Hollystar. "...1 of you will be named a leader ... if it was you Lightpaw you'll be called Lightstar, Nightstar, and Darkstar." Said Hollystar.

"Really? Cool. I love the name Star!" Giggled Lightpaw. "I chose ... Nightpaw. He'll be named as Nightstar. You're star, my little boy shines brightly. Bluestar sees a lot of things, and you ... you are a gift you three are the power of three, like me and my brothers we're." Smiled Hollyleaf. "R - Really? My name is offically Nightstar?" He said, "Yes. You are leader, treat well leader Nigthstar." Smiled Hollyleaf, unaware that all the leaders we're watching with the Clans then Bluestar appears.

"Hollyleaf ... it is time." Smiled Bluestar, Hollyleaf sighs. "I suppose it is." Said Hollyleaf, sadly. "What do you mean Untie Hollyleaf?" Said Lightpaw. "I killed few cats in my day, and I was angry and trouble-sum back then ... so now I will be forsaken into Dark forest." Sighed Hollyeaf, trying to not get imortational. "But lady Bluestar, isn't there any other way?" Said Nightstar. "No sir Nightstar, You will understand the warrior code one day." Smiled Bluestar. "Wait a code?" Said Nightstar, and his siblings.

"Yes. I followed that code, too I remember. I was determend to become a leader of Thunder Clan. And be the best, I guess ... me being slaughtered by ... Hawkfrost was for the best?" Said Hollyleaf, "WHAT? He killed you?" Said Jayfeather, approaching. "Yes." Said Hollyleaf, then looks at Nightstar, "Nightstar. Treat the Clan with respect, they'll treat you like it ... *Puts nose against his* and they'll be you're friend, remember ... *Pulls nose away and smiles* ... not all the darkness is bad." Said Hollyleaf.

"But ... how mom - Untie Holly leaf?" Said Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, my sweet little angel, one day we'll meet again ... In Star Clan." Smiled Hollyleaf. "For now Leader of the elemental clan, treat well and be well as a King Nightstar." Smiled Hollyleaf. "The clan existeds?" Said Jayfeather, "Yes I used to rule that Clan ... now, now ... Nightstar. Good luck and goodbye." Said Hollyleaf, they disappear. "I'm a King ... I rule a Clan ... ... Lady Hollystar. You'll be remembered," He said, he looked at the sky they all looked and saw a star - then a picture of Hollyleaf was spotted.

"WOW! Look its Lady Hollystar." Smiled Lightpaw, amazed.


End file.
